mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jude Harley
'Jude Harley'http://tap-repeatedly.com/2015/03/what-pumpkin-hiveswap/ is a character from the video game Hiveswap. He is the younger brother of Joey Claire. His shirt symbol appears to be a flying saucer. Jude is prone to paranoia and conspiracy theories about his and Joey's strange hooded neighbors. He owns a squad of carrier pigeons called The Lone Gunbirds. Biography Jude lives at Harley Manor on the outskirts of the town of Hauntswitch on Earth, in the B1 universe. In the year 1994, 14 and a half years prior to the beginning of Homestuck, he is outside playing with his sister Joey and their dog Tesseract when they are suddenly attacked by a black multi-legged monster. This forces Joey to lock herself in her room to escape the creature and Jude into his treehouse.; however Jude helps her make her way to the safety of the Manor's attic, where he has been keeping a mysterious cherub-themed device. Joey unlocks the front of the device with a swirly key and it turns out to be a portal which sucks her inside, shooting her to the planet Alternia in the A2 universe. Personality and Traits Jude is largely defined by his neurotic tendencies and love of conspiracy theories. He constantly investigates strange tabloids and is constantly following the activities of a strange cult. Although often overly cautious, Jude proves himself to be dependable and knowledgeable in strategy, security and avoidance tactics. He is not above pestering and pranking his sister, however and is generally pretty goofy. Jude is a huge fan of the X-Files, preferring Mulder, but is willing to compromise for Scully for his sister. Relationships Joey Claire Jude's strongest relationship is with his elder sister. Jude often makes an effort to annoy Joey and Joey is often annoyed at Jude's interests and finds herself somewhat frustrated at his clueless self-assurance when she's not always able to stay confident in herself. Despite this, Jude shows himself to be a caring brother who constantly worries for his sister's safety. The two are able to get along and work together well enough in the event of a crisis. Joey often interacts with Jude's online friends. Pa Harley Not much has been said about Jude's relationships with his absent father but it is implied that Jude's view on his Pa is less overtly negative as Joey's, as he chooses to keep his surname as Harley despite Joey taking their mother's. Jude shares his father's interest in the strange and mysterious, although Jude's interests take a more conspiracy-theory slant. A. Claire Jude's relationship of his deceased mother is not elaborated on much, but he clearly misses her. Rose's Mom Not much has been said about Jude's relationship with his and Joey's babysitter, but it is implied he at least considers her to be rational and dependable adult. The Lone Gunbirds He has raised 3 pigeons. Prior to the events of the game, he favors Frohike, likes Langsley, and is disappointed by Byers. After Frohike's unfortunate demise at the hands of the monster vanguard, and Langsley's cowardice and betrayal, he finds that Byers is incredibly lucky and actually okay at his job as carrier pigeon. Other Characters Jude has been mentioned to have a circle of friends he interacts with on the internet. Apparently Joey also interacts with them on occasion. He plans to call for their help to deal with the monster invasion in his home. Gallery RoxyJudeJoey.jpg LANGLY NO.png|FROTHIKE NO! ilubyer.png|BYER YOU CHAMPION! judeflare.png References Trivia * Jude's pets The Lone Gunbirds is a reference to the characters and spin off series of The X-Files "The Lone Gunemen" * Jude is the second playable character in Hiveswap, but mostly plays a supporting role for Joey in the first half of Act 1. * When you try to enter his room as Joey, she states that it is most likely locked and she doesn't want to deal with his 'pet'. * The dangerous cult that Jude is going after appears to be real and can be seen overlooking Half-Harley Manor though a hidden window of his tree house. This cult's intentions, importance and any connection between them and the monsters attacking the manor is currently unclear. ** Finding them earns the player an achievement in the Steam version of Hiveswap Act 1. Attempting to shoot a flare at their mansion yields another. Category:Hiveswap Category:Humans